Target
by sevenofmine
Summary: Gibbs can't prove that contract killer Sabrina killed US marine Simon in order from his ex-girlfriend Marlene. But can he catch Sabrina, who is part of a little criminal organization, before she murders again? How does Gibbs fight organized crime? Written by a friend of mine and the second part (Target II) is by Sabrina5312
1. A first interrogation

**This is another kind of FanFiction than I usually write...well, it's again about NCIS but mainly occupies by their enemies, an organized group of criminals. Any relation to any people, living or dead, may be coincidentally.^^**

**I do not own anything.**

Chapter 1

It was late night. 'I hope you have got something interesting for me' Gibbs said angrily when he arrived at NCIS office.

'We do' Ziva explained and walked with him to the upper floor.

'We have found our suspect. But she isn't saying anything. She waits for her lawyer' she opened the door to the viewing room. Gibbs looked through the glasses.

She sat there, staring holes into the desk. She was tall, muscular, and very thin, she had long, a bit curly dark brown hair with lighter hair and had brown eyes. She wore contact lenses.

'Her name is Sabrina' Tony said.

'Last name?' Gibbs asked.

'Don't know' Tony showed him the file they had gotten from CIA two hours earlier. Most of it was made unreadable with a black marker. CIA wanted her on their own.

'They said we would be allowed to interrogate her' McGee explained.

'How noble of them' Gibbs muttered ironically, grabbed the file from Tony and went into interrogation room.

He sat down at the desk and opened the file. He put out his glasses to read it. 'Sabrina' he said after a while. 'You're twenty-eight, German, live in Washington now…and you're accused of the murder on Simon Zenlor. Did you kill him?' he closed her file.

'I won't say anything until my lawyer arrives.' Actually in this moment the door was opened and a woman in a suit went in. Obviously a lawyer. She was smaller than Sabrina, had dark brown, curly hair.

'Hello. I am Linda Metammewski' she explained and sat down on the chair next to Sabrina. 'I am her lawyer.'

'Great, then we can finally start' Gibbs said not in his best mood. It was two o'clock in the morning already. Not that he had slept but he had a boat to paint.

* * *

><p><p>

'That doesn't make any sense' Abby cursed.

'What is up, Abigail?' Ducky asked when he entered her lab.

'The evidences don't make any sense.'

'Concerning our current case?'

She nodded. 'I was absolutely sure that this DNA had to match but instead it shows me that it is the hair of a dog.'

'Let me have a look' Ducky said and went to the plasma screen. 'I see' he said.

'Can somebody have exchanged the evidences?'

'Coincidentally no.' Abby looked at him. 'Somebody must have exchanged it. But nobody has been here since the DNA samples have arrived' Abby said.

'Let us see what the surveillance camera have to tell' Ducky proposed and went to her computer.

She typed in her password and opened the data files. 'Here's the video of today. That's Tony bringing me the evidence to US marine Lieutenant Zenlor.'

She fast-forwarded a bit. Suddenly everything went black and white. 'All I'm getting is snow' she said and tried a few key combinations.

'No' she shook her head.

'Someone must have been in your office' Ducky said.

That moment some bell rang. 'That's my gas chromatograph' Abby explained and went over to it. She extracted a test tube.

'That's funny' she said and looked at the purple liquid. 'It should have actually turned red when I added the alkanol.'

'What does it mean?' Ducky asked.

'Well, the gas chromatograph says that somebody must have added' she looked at her computer 'this substance.'

She double clicked it. 'Oh.'

'What?' Ducky asked impatiently.

'This evidence is rubbish now. This substance completely destroyed the original structure. And this is one of the few substances who can do that.'

Abby turned to Ducky. 'Someone with chemical knowledge has destroyed all evidences that could make this Sabrina guilty of murder.'

Abby looked at Ducky. 'She's in interrogation room upstairs. You should tell Gibbs' Ducky proposed.

'But then her lawyer wins and she'll get out without-'

'Abigail!'

'I'm already upstairs.' Abby went out of her lab.

* * *

><p>Gibbs went in again. 'What did the evidences say?' lawyer Linda asked.<p>

'They have all been…ruined. Somehow' Gibbs said suspiciously.

'Oh no' Sabrina mentioned ironically.

'Have you-'

'No, I have been in here since you arrested me at crime scene' she responded smilingly.

'I think we're finished here now' Linda stood up.

'Do _you_ have an alibi?' Gibbs asked her rudely.

'Your forensic scientist said it must have been between eight and nine pm. I have had a video conference that time. My boss can confirm that.' Gibbs loosened the handcuffs from Sabrina and she and her lawyer went out.

* * *

><p>'Somebody broke in to fake the evidences' McGee said.<p>

'It must have been a chemist who was able to do that. And he hacked into the computers to unable the cameras only for this time range' Ziva added.

Gibbs sighed. 'McGee, Abby, you'll find out who it was. Tony, Ziva, what else can you tell me about Sabrina. I don't wanna read her whole file.'

'CIA suspects her of being a well paid contract killer. She grew up in a little town in Germany. We found out that this Linda also origins from the same town. They both moved here in the same year. We don't know where Sabrina currently lives but she is known in the underworld as currently the best hit man' Tony told him.

'Any suspects who could have hired her?'

'Yes, there is a Marlene, whose last name we don't know either. She was his girlfriend but she suspected him of betraying her' Ziva continued.

'Okay, you two gonna check this.'

'Boss, it's half past two in the morning' McGee reminded him.

'Then do it in six hours' Gibbs sighed and walked out of the office. Before he returned to his cellar he stopped in the café bar to get another cup of coffee. So lucky that it was twenty-four hours open.

He didn't notice the woman in the black leather suit on the black motorcycle who followed him to his home. She waited there for a while until the lights went off in his house. Then she drove home.

She parked the motorcycle in front of the house and opened the front door. She undid shoes and jacket and went to the living room. 'I'm back' she said and sat down at the couch.

'How did it go?' she asked.

'No accuse' Linda said.

'Great work, Alex' Sabrina said smilingly and they continued watching late night news where CIA had to admit that they still haven't caught the murderer of the US Lieutenant Zenlor who has been found cruelly cut open and in a bath tub full of blood in his house.

* * *

><p>'Any news to the case?' Marlene asked when she entered the house.<p>

'No. But they found out that someone stole the latest invented US marine submachine gun' Carina looked up from the computer screen.

Marlene took a seat on the couch. 'Oh, did they found out who?'

'Nobody saw you' Carina smiled.

'Wow, then you did you job perfectly, Caro' she said and leaned back.

Marlene was the thief who always gathered the things the team needed:

guns for Sabrina, who did the main killing (professional contract killing),

chemicals and equipment for Alex, to fake forensic evidences and did everything that had to do with Math, Chemistry (forensic evidences, drugs, etc) or Physics (ballistic: gun tests, etc),

work for Linda (as she was a corrupt lawyer she always had a lot of work to do),

technical support for Carina (who was the computer geek of the group and knew how to commit about every cybercrime that existed and she was a perfect hacker) and

everything Franziska found for necessary (she was the one who met with clients, traded with them, made contracts, searched new missions and occupied with the paying).

All in all, the team was perfectly organized and well equipped. Even if they needed something. They had so many connections to the underground:

Jenny for illegal arms trade, Jolene for drug smuggle,

Eda for people smuggle over the Mexican border and

Janina for everything that had to do with the stripping and red-light scene in one of the worst looking districts of Washington.

So, how could Gibbs ever compete with such an organized structure of crime?

**Please review ;D**


	2. Marlene

Chapter 2 (Marlene)

Gibbs has invited Marlene Kolmkman with a reason. Tony led her to interrogation room. She sat down. She was a bit nervous, she had to admit. But there was nothing that Gibbs had in his hands and could turn against her. She was just a usual suspect. She had been glad that the girls had accepted this personally motivated killing and they did it just for her, well, they were a team.

Gibb entered the room, sat down, lay down the file and opened it. He looked at the girl in front of him. She looked innocently but he knew that this didn't mean anything. She wasn't as tall as Sabrina had been, she had short, red colored hair which made her face look even paler. She wore a brown sweatshirt and blue jeans.

'Your name is Marlene Kolmkman and you're twenty-eight years old' he started.

All three involved people had been twenty-eight years old, curious. He took out his glasses and read her file. 'You work in as the director in a nursing home.'

She nodded. Gibbs was impressed. Someone who worked in a rest home could nearly impossibly be involved in such a cruel murder.

'You know him?' Gibbs showed her a photo of the marine's body.

'That was Simon' she said with no pity in her voice.

'Your boyfriend?'

'Ex-boyfriend.'

'Why did you split up?'

'I thought he would betray me.'

'Did he?'

'I don't know.'

'Do you have a suspect?'

'Yes. I think he went out with Janina Malichies.'

'Do you only think or do you have any proof?'

'I once heard him talking about a meeting. When I checked his phone I found out that it was that bitch _(sorry)_ Janina. I followed him that evening and I saw him in a restaurant sharing a table with her.'

'It could have been anything on business' Gibbs proposed.

'She's the deputy director of the strip club in town. I don't think it had anything to do with business. And when he came home he told me that he'd been at work because there was something urgent or anything like that' Marlene continued lying. She had become better in lying since she had once started studying psychology but given it up after one semester and started to study something else.

But what she had learnt, she used and it sometimes saved her life. She had become a very important member of the little 'organization' which used the abilities of every single person to do about every crime that could be committed- for money of course.

As the Joker has once said: 'When you're good at something, then never do it for free.'

Marlene was a very talented thief, she could break in into every single shop or house. She combined that skill with Carina who was able to disable most alarm systems, especially those which were electronically computer controlled. Marlene was in charge of the equipment of the team and everything that the members needed.

Mostly she stole hardware for Carina, murder tools for Sabrina or chemicals and any devices (even once a gas chromatograph…well, at least the single parts and then they put it together) for Alex who did all forensic support for the team. She also helped Sabrina building up explosive devices from time to time or helped her torturing their victims in order to get information because her preliminary studies in medicine had made her know which parts of a human body hurt most. However, Marlene had only a few times been caught and never anything could have proofed her guilt.

'Your criminal record shows that you have been caught and accused of several break-ins although never anything could have been proofed.'

'As long as nothing is proofed I am innocent' she said confidently.

'But I don't see how it has to do with Simon's murder' she added. 'Do you have any suspects, except for me?'

'We're going to ask Janina Malichies. Perhaps this will bring us further' Gibbs closed the file and stood up. He nodded to Marlene. He hasn't found out anything important but perhaps this Janina was able to give them a hint.


	3. Carina

**well, I just remind you that what you read is a fictional story which means that the considered facts do not necessarily be true.**

Chapter 3 (Carina)

Tony and Ziva got out of the car. 'Oh, I remember when I have been here with…Kate' Tony said.

Ziva looked at him. 'You miss her?'

He nodded. They barely spoke about what had happened, it was past now. It was dark already and the neon-lights were bright in the evening sky. They entered the building and suddenly the silent evening from outside turned into a loud and noisy night.

There were at all six strippers on round desks doing pole dancing.

'Close your mouth again, Tony' Ziva said and they searched themselves a way through the crowd of hungry men - and women.

'Look there' she said. A body guard was standing at a door that led to the back stage. They stopped a few meters away from it and watched the scene. A blonde woman hand in hands with one of the strippers of the club walked over to him. They talked a few words and vanished in the club.

Tony nodded to Ziva and they walked over to the body guard. 'NCIS. Special Agents DiNozzo and David. We're searching a Janina Malichies' Tony said and showed him the badges.

The swart guard nodded to another man, also a guard, big, tall, muscular. 'Jim, they want to Janina. Cops' he said.

'We're from NCIS. That's a difference' Ziva said angrily.

'I don't care' the guard said and Jim came over.

'Follow me' he barked and walked through the door. They entered a long corridor and turned right two times. They passed the wardrobes of the stripper girls and Ziva had to pull Tony out of there.

'Wait here' Jim knocked and opened the doors. 'Two cops wanna talk to you' he said. 'You may go in' he said and Tony and Ziva entered the big white room.

Janina Malichies sat on a couch, next to another woman the two girls Tony and Ziva had seen passing the guard sat opposite to them, arms in arms.

'Take a seat' Janina said and pointed to the empty couch. She looked like the description in her file, small, too much make-up, long black hairs, glasses.

The blonde girl _(whose actual hair color was brown)_ opposite to her muttered something and took her night-award, who was black haired, tall, thin and had tits with 36D , on the hand and together they walked to another room.

'Why do such hot girls have to be lesbians?' he muttered.

'Oh, the blonde one, Alex, she's bi' the woman next to Janina said _(still only to remind the readers, this is a Fan Fiction, therefore it is fictional)._ She put the laptop she had had on her knees on the small table and closed it.

'That's Carina, a really good friend to me' Janina explained.

Tony and shook hands. 'Well, I'm hetero…and single' Carina smiled.

Tony thought that she didn't look that bad, pretty pretty, even. She was tall, very thin, a bit too thin, had platinum blonde hair with purple strands, cut in a Japanese visual kei hair cut. She also wore a typical Japanese blouse to usual blue jeans, a really good-looking combination. Tony estimated her to be around twenty-eight.

'She helps me with all this computer stuff. She's a little computer nerd.'

'Oh, a McGeek' Ziva whispered so that only Tony could hear it.

'So, what can I do for you?' Janina asked friendly.

'We're NCIS, that means-'

'Naval Criminal Investigative Service' Carina smiled.

'Wow' Tony said impressed.

'We're investigating the murder on a US marine' Ziva explained while Tony continued staring on Carina's breasts while she smiled at him, both not paying interests to the conversation between the two other women.

'Do you know him?' Ziva showed her the photo.

'Yes, that's Simon' Janina said.

'We found out that you were having dinner the night before his death.'

'Yes, that is right. We were close friends.'

'How close?'

'We knew each other a long time.'

'You are German?' Tony asked suddenly. He had noticed her strong accent from the beginning on. She nodded.

'Do you know a Sabrina? We don't know her last name?'

'I know a lot of Sabrinas.'

'Tall, long dark brown hair, profi killer?'

'Is that an interrogation?' Janina asked sharply.

'Yes, and you are our main suspect' Ziva said directly.

'I can assure you that I have not killed Simon. We were good friends. Whoever told you-'

'His girlfriend claimed you had a relationship' Ziva said.

'We did not' Janina said sharply. 'And I am truly sorry that he is dead and I have nothing to do with his death. If that's all, you should leave now.'

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. 'If you remember anything unusual' Tony took out two call cards, gave one Janina.

The other one he gave to Carina. 'Then call' he finished the sentence.

'And if I don't remember anything' Carina said in an alluring voice.

'Then you can call, too' Tony smiled.

'Go, now!' Janina said sharply and loudly. Jim came nearer.

'Tony' Ziva muttered. 'Let's go' she said and they followed the bodyguard out of the room.

Janina sat down again. 'What the hell was that?' she asked Carina who had stayed all the time very calm.

'Marlene had to re-direct their investigation' she said.

'She killed her?' Janina asked surprised. Carina hasn't told her.

'Caro, did Marlene kill Simon?'

'No. Sabrina did, for her.'

'Why?'

'Did you have a relationship?'

'Yes' Janina admitted. Carina was surprised. Neither she nor Marlene nor anybody else of their team has known.

Marlene had actually wanted to kill Simon because he had found out who she really was, a thief and member this organized crime team. But now that Janina had had a relationship with Simon it became more dangerous.

When Carina told Marlene, she was absolutely sure, that she wanted to kill her, too.

And Carina had to tell her friend.

**And don't forget to review! :D**


	4. Linda

**Still: It's fictional.**

Chapter 4 (Linda)

'That god damned bitch did what?' Marlene screamed out of her mind. Carina looked at her keeping silence. Linda looked at her, also not believing what she had just said. Franziska, Sabrina and Alex just sat on the couch and watched.

'They had sex?' Marlene yelled and stood up.

'She just admitted of having a relationship' Carina reminded her.

'I don't care, I'm gonna kill that slut' she said.

'Calm down' Linda pulled her arm to sit down again.

'Shall I do it?' Sabrina proposed.

'You wanna kill her?' Linda asked sighing.

'However, NCIS has excluded Janina as suspect. It doesn't matter' Alex said shrugging.

'It does matter. They could suspect Marlene again' Linda reminded her.

'But nobody expects her so stupid' Franziska said.

'See' Marlene justified herself. 'Can you do that, Sabrina?' she asked.

She had never killed a person before and didn't want to.

Sabrina nodded.

'I have a meeting with Gibbs tonight' Linda announced.

'Why?' Carina asked surprised.

'He does really suspect me to have anything to with the murder.'

'Oh, how on earth would he get that idea?' Franziska asked ironically.

'Should we concern?' Sabrina asked.

Linda shook her head. 'He can't know anything. We have perfectly erased our traces' she nodded over to Alex.

* * *

><p>Gibbs entered the conference room. Linda was sitting there in front of a coffee. Gibbs put down his coffee on the table next to Sabrina's file. 'Are you absolutely sure that your client has nothing to do with this murder?' he asked.<p>

'She claims to be innocent' Linda explained strongly.

'And what does your savvy tell you?' Gibbs asked impatiently and sipped his coffee. He hadn't had enough of it today. It had been a rough working day and they still didn't have a suspect.

'Even if we consider the possibility of her being guilty, we still both don't know who hired her.'

'Marlene or Janina.'

'If that's right, how can you decide?'

'With a trap.'

'What kind of? The murderer wants the other one to be guilty.'

That moment there was a knock on the door. Tony came in. 'Ah, boss. We have a problem. Janina Malichies was found dead' he said.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

'But this Marlene would never be so stupid…or she only wants us to think it' Linda said.

'I don't think Marlene did it' Gibbs said.

'What tells you?' Linda asked astonished.

'My gut' and with those words he disappeared through the door.

Tony sat down next to Linda. 'Is Sabrina guilty?' he asked.

'I don't know. I don't think so. She's a bad women and a killer but I don't think she committed this murder.'

'Why not?'

'I don't know. This case doesn't seem to interest her at all.'

'Have you worked with her before?' Tony asked surprised.

Linda nodded. 'Several cases and never ever any evidence that showed that she was related to the case.'

'That means she is doing her job cleanly.'

'Or that she has a cleaner.'

Tony was impressed by her. She was fair and didn't decide to one side although she had to represent Sabrina. She considered the possibility that her client was guilty but did her job well in trying to convince that she wasn't.

'How can you sleep when you free such people like Sabrina from prison?' he asked.

'I just tell myself that if I don't protect them, someone else would. And if he doesn't, someone else, and so on. Someone has to do it. And I don't say that I support what Sabrina does in any kind of way.'

But I think so, she thought.

She smiled her smile that tried to hide her lying.

**Please review!**


	5. Alex

**I'm sorry that these two characters had to die in this story but there was no other possibility. And still: Any references to any people, dead or alive, are only coincidental!**

**I do not own anything.**

**Please review!**

Chapter 5 (Alex)

It was late in the night and sky was dark blue with scattered white stars. Sabrina and Alex got out of the car and entered Janina's strip club.

'Don't get distracted' Sabrina murmured.

'Oh, just shut up' Alex said. She had had a stressful day at work. She worked at the criminal laboratory of the FBI as forensic scientist but could separate between FBI work and work for the little team. Therefore she had her own lab in the cellar of the house they shared.

The entered the building and walked their way through the crowd. 'And how do we get out alive?' Sabrina asked. 'When they find her body or hear anything suspicious they won't hesitate to kill us' she added.

'Hey, you're the profi killer' Alex smiled and they passed the bodyguard.

'And I like it' Sabrina smiled evilly. They entered the room where Janina lay on the couch, her boyfriend Kevin _(?)_ above of her.

'Hey' Sabrina said and Kevin looked up. 'We need to talk' she said sharply and walked toward Janina.

'Then talk' Janina said and pushed her boyfriend away to sit up.

'Alone' Alex said.

Janina nodded to her boyfriend who disappeared to the back door.

'And without bodyguards' she sighed. 'What should happen?' Alex said pissed off when Janina didn't move.

'Shall we kill you?' Sabrina asked ironically.

'After Caro obviously told Marlene, I suppose this is the reason why you are here' Janina said.

'Why should she have told her?' Sabrina asked.

'I don't know. To be honest. As if you needed to be honest in a world like that' Janina said. 'I know, Alex. That's what you usually say.'

Alex just smiled.

'So what do you want?' Janina asked.

'Your dogs' Alex reminded her strongly.

Janina nodded to her bodyguards and they walked back to the disco room.

'Why are you here?' Janina asked slowly and sat down again.

Sabrina and Alex sat down on the couch on the opposite. 'We should greet you with the best wishes of Marlene' Alex said ironically.

'Which means she want to kill me?' Janina asked _(I'm sorry)_.

'Not necessarily' Sabrina answered remaining calm. 'But this time you're right.'

'That's not funny' Janina said.

'I know. That's why I brought this' Alex stood up and pulled out a small knife. 'As a forensic scientist who uncovers crimes every day, I know of course, how to perform the perfect murder' she said walking toward Janina.

She put the knife into her mouth.

'Stop it' Janina screamed and wanted to turn her head away but Alex grabbed it and put the knife deeper into it.

'Why so serious?' she asked _(haha, a quote out of my second favorite character of one of my favorite movies) _and used the Glasgow method. Janina screamed like hell and finally Alex showed mercy and stabbed the knife into her heart _(I'm truly sorry to the character…but there was no other way for this story than her death)_.

The whole time, Sabrina was sitting calmly on the couch. 'Is she dead?' she asked.

Alex felt her pulse and nodded.

'Let's kill Kevin' she said and walked toward the door of the room in which he had vanished.

Alex kicked open the door and entered he looked up from Janina's desk. 'What's up?' he asked.

Alex walked toward him, the knife behind her back. 'Did you know that Janina had an intimate relationship with Simon?' she asked meanly.

'Yes' Kevin said.

Alex turned around and looked at Sabrina, she was puzzled, too. Sabrina walked over, too. 'How did you know?' she asked.

'She told me, tonight. She also told me that you would turn up to kill her. She said she could handle this herself and that you two would be pretty dead soon.'

'Well, obviously she couldn't handle it herself' Alex said and looked at Sabrina. 'Kill him' she ordered.

Kevin jumped up: 'What?'

But he wasn't fast enough and Alex just stabbed the knife into his stomach and pressed him against the wall.

'What's that for?' he moaned.

'First, you do bad sex' Sabrina said and walked forward.

'Second,…as Janina dies, you do, too. You know why' she explained in a determining voice.

It got all clear to Kevin. 'You do not only do that for Marlene' he said. Sabrina nodded smilingly. 'For Jolene, her boyfriend will take over this club' Alex added and turned the knife in his flesh.

Blood drowned out of the wound and flowed down his body, dripping on the floor where it formed a puddle that grew and grew. Jolene and her boyfriend were high wheels in the underground and successful drug dealers. They did everything in and around Washington and even big smuggle deals with the Reynosa cartel in Mexico. When her boyfriend took over the strip club, this would mean a boom in their drugs business. And as Jolene was a close friend to the members of the little crime organization, they helped each other out, of course.

'God, bitches' Kevin screamed with what was left from his voice. Alex pulled out the knife and pushed Kevin down to the ground.

'Let's go' Sabrina pulled Alex' arm. She shook her head.

'He could still survive this' she said and kneed down. She cleaned her knife on his shirt and put it back in her jacket pocket.

'You're an evil bitch' he hissed.

'I know' she smiled at him and with a known beat he hit with her open hand at his neck, he was dead immediately _(Yeah, sorry for him, too…although the name was rather coincidence because it was the first one I saw when I opened my English book from 9th grade…yeah, I wonder why it is still in my room^^because it's already so long ago…)_.

'Let us go' Sabrina hissed while she was dialing the number of Jolene.

'Mission accomplished' she only said when the two walked out.

'Good' Jolene answered. Sabrina and Alex left the strip club as quickly as possible. When they got out, they already saw the men of Jolene's drug cartel jumping out of the van. 'That's would be fun to watch' Alex said but stepped into the car. Sabrina started the motor and they drove away, home.

**Well, the character of the characters are slightly different...**

**Please review!**


	6. Franziska

**Sorry , it took so long to update but I haven't had any time the last few days and I think it also becomes more difficult the deeper the story goes. I hope you still like it. Please review and tell me where I could do better!**

Chapter 6 (Franziska)

Franziska stepped out of the car. She wore her suit, white blouse, black jacket and a short black skirt, black high heels. She walked over to the bar. It was around eleven o'clock. She was in time, as always. She entered the club and ignored the men whistling. The last men didn't survive the next 24 hours after sex. Alex had developed special massage oil that contained a special poison which included parts of the green amanita, a fungus which was toxic and showed first symptoms after 24 hours, followed by death. The life expectation after intoxication depended from the dosage.

Confidently she walked over to the back door and nodded to one of the guards. She passed them and found herself in front of a stairway. She has been here before to arrange certain businesses. Now, she was on the way to a new negotiation for a new job. She walked down the stairs and the following corridor. In front of a wooden door she stopped, knocked and entered without waiting for an answer. She saw Bill sitting at his desk, his new client on the sofa. She nodded to the two men and sat down on the other couch.

She crossed her legs and said in a harsh tone that meant business: 'You had a job to offer?'

'Wow, you were right' the client said. 'She _is _a sexy cat.'

Franziska didn't react to it. 'Cats scratch. Then you should look out' she said warningly.

'You shouldn't mess around with her' Bill _(to be imagined like the one in 'Kill Bill'^^)_ said. Bill was about fifty-five year old, thin, smart and a profi in killing. 'How's Alex?'

'Fine. And she's having loads of better sex than she had with you' she responded smilingly ironically.

'Tell her that I am always here. So, back to business. He wants someone dead and he wants to pay right money for it' Bill explained.

The unknown man turned back to her.

'Who and how much?' she asked.

'His name is Leon Vance and he is working for-'

'NCIS.'

'That's right…?'

'One of our organization's current job's including interrogation and interaction with NCIS' she explained shortly

'Right. Well, I'll pay you 60,000 $' he said. 60,000, Franziska thought. 9,000 for each of them and the last 6,000 for their corporate cash from which they paid hire charges, meal, eventually devices, drugs or chemicals, equipment and vacation.

'Okay' Franziska decided. This was a good offer.

'I want Vance dead within the next 72 hours. No relations. Then the money will be on your bank account. Bill will give me the number' the client said.

'I'm happy to make business with you' Franziska nodded and stood up. 'You can count on us. Bill' she nodded and left the room and the building. She stepped back into her car and drove away. It usually wasn't that easy but Bill seemed to have done good work. He helped the team to get new jobs…and had already had several relationships with Alex, Carina and Sabrina.

'I hope good news?' Linda sighed. She was stressed because of her lawyers' job.

'For a matter of fact, I do have' Franziska said still wearing her strong and tight business suit. 'A new job' she explained.

'Who shall we kill?' Sabrina asked bored.

'Oh, director of NCIS, Leon Vance.'

'Something interesting, this time' Marlene commented.

'Yeah, but he isn't high protected and it will easy to enter his house at night and cut his throat during sleeping, right?' Carina turned to Sabrina. She shrugged her shoulders.

'It's a job from about twenty-minutes. How much do we get?' she asked.

'60,000.'

'60,000? Are you sure you didn't hear a few 0's too much?' Linda asked.

'Don't know why it's so important for someone to have Vance dead, but I accepted.'

'Okay, let's do it. Won't be that difficult' Sabrina said.

'Great. Dismissed' Franziska closed the meeting and smiled.

**Please review! Soon the NCIS team will be greater involved...**


	7. Jolene

Chapter 7 (Jolene)

'How far have you got?' Vance stepped in front of Gibbs' desk. Gibbs looked and stood up to be on the same height. He hated to look up to Vance.

'We are close.'

'Not close enough. You have been investigating this simple murder for nearly a week now and haven't made any progress.'

'We are absolutely sure that Marlene Kolmkman hired Sabrina for the murder on Simon. We also think that the newest murders on Janina and her boyfriend Kevin are somehow related to it.'

'Why should Marlene kill Janina when she just brought us on her attention? Janina could have been arrested for the murder' Vance said.

'This is what we don't understand either' Gibbs explained.

'Then find out' Vance shouted and walked straight back to his office.

'What's up with him?' Tony asked suspiciously.

'I don't know but I'll find out' Gibbs answered confidently and followed the director upstairs.

* * *

><p>'Did I ever tell you to knock?' Vance asked when Gibbs came in and closed the door behind him.<p>

'What's up?' Gibbs asked directly. He didn't want such power games. Vance sighed understanding that Gibbs meant it serious.

'About a month ago I had to make a testimony in court because I was a witness in a case that is more than over ten years ago. However, three weeks ago, I received the first threat that if I repeat my testimony next Friday, the day of the next official hearing, they will kill me' he explained neutrally.

'How serious?' Gibbs asked worried.

'He has relations. Yesterday I got a letter, telling me he's hired a killer.'

'Why should he tell you?'

'He thinks I wouldn't believe it.'

'Do you?'

'I can watch after myself. You should rather watch out for your own killers. I want your case to be finished within the end of the week.'

'You can't push a murder investigation. We need new evidences but there were none at the crime scene.'

'Search again!' Vance barked.

'They were clean.'

'They?'

'We suspect an organization. Sabrina was hired by Marlene and Linda is protecting the hatchet woman.'

'What about the faked evidences?'

'They must have at least someone third who is cleaning after her.'

'Then find him!'

'Or her' Gibbs muttered and left the office. He doubted when the first three suspects were women that the forth one was a man. A small society of dangerous and mad women murdering.

He didn't quite get the aspect that they were a well organized team of capable betrayers and murderers.

'I wanted to thank you' Jolene smiled.

'No matter' Sabrina muttered while she was wetting her knife.

'The strip club now is under my control. The drug trade is booming' Jolene explained.

'Greet all my friends in Mexico' the profi killer knew that all the drugs were imported from Mexico and cleaned out, which means polluted with harmful additional substances, in the USA before it was sold to the drug addicts and teenagers wanting to try something out. Of course, only well paying dealers and knower of the subject got the clean drugs which only causes the usual side effects.

Jolene stood up. She was twenty-eight, what a surprise. She was tall and muscular, having been a volleyball player and cheerleader at High School. She knew her subject although after her first try in the age of sixteen she would have never guessed to become such a powerful drug dealer and wanted person living in hiding from the law. But she had to admit, she had always loved the idea of doing something forbidden. She had never been addicted to drugs, neither her current boyfriend although they both liked to get high and…

It was a dark Wednesday afternoon and it was cold outside. 'You sure you wanna do this now?' Carina asked. Sabrina nodded and Caro parked in front of the house, the opposite side of the street.

'Now, get out' she smiled and the killer stepped out of the car to walk over to the Vance's house. She rang the door. Not what a usual killer would do. Carina watched her friend waiting for the door being opened.

'That's gonna be a long night' she muttered to herself in German language and took out a manga from the glove box.

'Yes?' the wife opened the door.

'Excuse me, Mrs. Vance. Is your husband at home? I'm a friend of his work' Sabrina said friendly.

'Well no, but I assume he'll come later in the evening. Won't be so long. Do you want to wait?' she asked innocently.

'That would be nice' Sabrina said smilingly.

Sabrina stepped over the dead bodies of the two little children. Such a shame, so young, she thought. But there was no choice. Well, there was, however, it didn't matter, for her. She walked down to the living room and sat down on the part of the sofa that wasn't spilled with blood. She looked at the body of Mrs. Vance. She was a beautiful woman but in such a cruel world we live in, even the beautiful had to die (the character's thoughts, not mine). She looked up when she heard a car. She stood up from the couch and looked outside. Vance got out of the car but Special Agent Gibbs accompanied him.

'Shit' Sabrina coursed. She only had brought a knife because she haven't had thought that it would get any difficult. But Gibbs only complicated the situation and made it worse.

Sabrina didn't have a problem with showing him she was the killer. But after that, she must become more careful, perhaps change the village. She got next to the front door and when Vance opened it, he couldn't see her.

'Oh my god' he stammered and stopped when he saw his wife lying half on the couch and half on the floor. Gibbs pulled out his weapon immediately and looked around like a good cop did. Vance forgot his training and ran over to his wife. He felt her pulse. There was no pulse. 'She's dead' he cried. 'Where are your children?' Gibbs whispered. He thought the murderer was still in the house and he was right.

'Upstairs' Vance hoped. Gibbs nodded and walked up the stairway. Sabrina crawled behind the other sofa and wasn't noticed by the men. Gibbs checked the room upstairs while Vance still cowered over the corpse of his wife. Which cruel person would do this? He was alone and couldn't defend himself.

Sabrina just had to use the opportunity. She walked toward Vance who didn't notice her. Suddenly he stood up and turned around.

'Sabrina?' he asked shocked. He knew her from the photos.

'Yes' she whispered and nodded. She smiled at her next victim.

'What…did you…?' he stuttered. Sabrina was surprised that a trained agent like him was so unable to do anything in such a moment. She nodded again to answer his question.

'And you will be my next victim' she said in a dry voice and took her knife she held in back of herself. It still drowned of blood. Leon Vance looked at the knife. He opened his mouth to speak but Sabrina was faster.

Gibbs looked at the two bodies. 'Holy god' he muttered and couldn't move. Who was able to do that?, he asked himself. 'Leon?' he screamed down.

Suddenly, there was a response. But not a response he had expected. A loud scream, then silence, then a door closing. Gibbs ran down the staircase, taking more than three steps in one. He arrived in the living room, and directly looked into Leon's open face. He eyes were open, the blood was drowning out of his mouth, flowing on the floor, building a small puddle of blood, flowing together with the blood coming out of his neck, his cut was slit open. Gibbs didn't waste any time but ran outside the house. He only saw the car driving away in the black evening.

But he was sure to recognize Sabrina's smiling face staring at him.

This was the moment he swore that it was not the last time they have met.

**To be continued…**

**I know it's a very short ending but Gibbs is still after the organiztion and won't rest until he gets revenge for the murder on his boss Leon Vance...**

**Please do review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sabrina5312 writes the follow-up, Target II which is a crossover between NCIS The Mentalist where the team will move to Sacramento because of a new case.**_

_**Sabrina5312 and DarkLemony, two friends of mine, translated this story Target into German and can now be read on the German FanFiction webpage.**_

_**The original German story Target II by Sabrina5312 can also be found on this German website. I translate it into English and upload it as soon as I can (The first chapter is already online).**_

_**More easily:**_

_**Target: **_(Original language)_** English **_(Original Writer) _someone __Anonymous_(Translated into German by) _**Sabrina5312 and DarkLemony**_

_**Target **__**II:** _(Original language)_**_** German**_**_ (Original Writer) _**_**Sabrina5312**_**_ (Translated into English by)_**_** SevenofMine**_**_

_**_**;)**_**_


End file.
